This invention relates to an endless track assembly for a track-type vehicle having a cushioning lug secured to each track shoe thereof to attenuate the noise level of the track assembly during operation.
A conventional track assembly comprises a plurality of track shoes secured to an articulated chain with the chain adapted to engage a drive sprocket. Engagement of the chain with the drive sprocket gives rise to high noise levels. In addition, engagement of drive bushings of the chain with the sprocket tends to unduly wear the bushings whereby they require periodic repair or replacement.
One solution to this problem may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,244, assigned to the assignee of this application, wherein a combined cushioning and impact lug is secured to each track shoe of the track assembly to reduce noise levels thereof.
As further disclosed in such patent, it has proven desirable to fully protect an elastomeric block of the cushioning lug to extend the service life thereof by covering it with a wear-resistant metallic cap. The cap is normally bonded to the block or is bolted to a track shoe, the latter arrangement being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,980, also assigned to the assignee of this application. Such prior art arrangements may tend to limit the desired multi-directional movement of the cap, which would otherwise insure substantial and continuous bearing contact as between the cap and the teeth of the drive spocket.